1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a composition for surface modification of a heat sink and method for surface treatment of the heat sink for printed circuit boards using the same, more particularly, to a composition for surface modification of a heat sink and method for surface treatment of the heat sink using the same, whereby the composition allows a printed circuit board itself to release heat and guarantees an excellent adhesive strength.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printed circuit board (PCB) is used to mechanically support and electrically connect electronic components using circuit pathways onto a substrate. The printed circuit board is an essential electronic component, which can be a nervous system if semiconductor is the brain in the electronic components.
As consumer products such as home appliances, mobile products, semiconductor equipments and industrial machineries grows rapidly, the demand of the printed circuit board is increasing. And further, with the development of electronic devices with smaller sizes and more advanced performances, the demands of printed circuit board products with smaller sizes, lighter weights and greater worth are increasing.
A demand in the production of certain printed circuit board products has been increasing steadily in spite of daunting in the printed circuit board market. Such products may be build-up multilayer boards, rigid-flexible boards, semiconductor package boards, and environment-friendly printed circuit boards, etc., which require high technologies and thus, cannot be manufactured in Asian countries including China due to materials, designing and production facilities. These technologies are applied to digital electronics products such as cell phones, digital cameras, DVDs, liquid crystal displays, digital video cameras, notebooks and the like.
An outstanding problem in above-mentioned digital electronics products is the heat generation in the printed circuit board due to increased power consumption resulted from multi-functionalities. Accordingly, efficient heat release is becoming an issue for preventing malfunctions and several methods for lowering temperature in the printed circuit board have been introduced. In particular, a method of installing a metal heat sink having high conductivity such as aluminum or copper to release high levels of heat generated while being operated.
In order to transfer heat effectively in the related art, a flexible sheet or grease is installed between a heat-generating electronic part and a heat-dissipating part. Thus, the path of heat flow from the heat-generating electronic part to the heat-dissipating part such as a heat sink is realized through the flexible sheet or grease.
The above-mentioned sheet or grease is very effective when the heat-dissipating part is fixed and pressed to or around the heat-generating electronic part. However, the heat transfer may not realized as desired when there is a wide gap between the heat-generating electronic part and the heat-dissipating part.
Therefore, the present invention provides a composition for surface modification of a heat sink and method for surface treatment of the heat sink of printed circuit boards using the same, without using a sheet or a grease of the related art, wherein the composition allows an excellent adhesive strength between the heat sink and prepreg, release heat generated in the printed circuit board easily, and removes a risk of voids being created between the heat-generating electronic part and the heat-dissipating part.